MiAnge, MiDémon
by blacklucifer
Summary: L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la bataille finale où Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Il vit tranquillement avec sa femme jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi-Ange, Mi-Démon.

* * *

**

**Auteur**: Lyana (moi)

**Titre**: Mi-Ange, Mi-Démon!

**Résumé**: L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la bataille finale où Harry a vaincu Voldemort à jamais. Il vit une vie tranquille avec sa femme, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

**Prologue **

Tout autour de lui, n'était que mort et douleur, l'herbe habituellement si verte et fraîche de Poudlard était maintenant d'une couleur sang et jonchée de corps. Il faudrait de longs mois pour que la nature fasse disparaître toutes les traces de la guerre.

Ce serait la même chose dans nos cœurs, il faudra de longues années pou effacer cette douleur oppressante et pour que la joie revienne sur les visages, pensa-t-il en regardant la vision chaotique qui se trouvait autour de lui. Nous avons tous accompli notre tâche, nous avons bravement combattu certain même jusqu'à la mort! Se dit-il pour lui-même quant son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé de Ronald Weasley et de sa sœur cadette quelques mètres plus loin, ô bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls de l'Ordre ou de Poudlard à avoir perdu la vie durant ce dernier combat, ils y avaient tellement de corps qu'il ne pouvait même pas les compter, de plus se mélangeaient à eux, les corps encagoulés des Mangemorts ou de ses fidèles qui avaient eux aussi péri en cette douce nuit d'août. Et parmi tous ses corps, il y en avait un qui l'emplissait d'une certaine fierté, il n'était pas à proprement parlé joyeux mais il avait enfin réussi sa vengeance et cela seul.

J'ai enfin eu la vengeance que ma mère et moi méritions tant, cet être abjecte ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre avec tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, cela était tout bonnement impensable, il avait trop d'ennemis pour s'en sortir, et son principal ennemi et celui qui avait causé sa perte: son propre fils! Quelle ironie!

En pensant à sa victoire, il ne pu s'empêcher de le chercher des yeux, car c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait eu le courage de changer de camp, sans lui il n'aurait jamais résister à l'emprise de son 'père', il lui avait transmit une partie de son si légendaire courage, et comble cela avait suffit pour qu'il se remette complètement en question. Tous ça, lors d'une nuit comme celle là, ils avaient passé une nuit entière à parler, sans s'engueuler, sans lancer de piques, une véritable conversation comme ils n'en avaient jamais eu, ils s'étaient confiés et pourtant tout les opposait encore ce soir là. Mais ce fut le dernier, à partir de cette nuit tout changea à jamais entre eux, ils s'étaient fais confiance et s'étaient tout ce qu'ils attendaient de l'autre!

Je suis convaincu qu'il s'est encore mis dans une situation impossible et qu'il risque sa vie!

Il recommença à le chercher, de plus en plus inquiet, cette nuit c'était 'son' combat, c'était en quelque sorte l'aboutissement de toute sa vie, et de celle de tous les sorciers ainsi que de tous les moldus, il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait et il s'était tellement entraîné pour ne pas perdre, pour ne décevoir tous ses gens qui croyaient en lui, il s'était trop souvent oublié pour toutes ses personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui étaient déjà si importantes dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi il était inquiet, il refusait de penser que tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis puissent ne servir à rien, cela n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il l'aperçu enfin, ils étaient tous les deux debout sur la pus haute colline du parc, ils surpassaient tous les hommes en bas, leurs aura le prouvaient à tout ceux qui auraient pu en douter une seul instant. La sienne était d'une couleur rouge sombre avec des fils or, argent et noir qui voyageait de tout côté, elle était magnifique, d'une rare beauté et elle lui ressemblait tant, comme lui elle ne pouvait pas être enfermée, elle avait besoin de liberté et cela se voyait. Lorsqu'on regardait bien son aura, on apercevait que les fils n'avaient qu'une envie: la liberté, s'échapper, être hors de contrôle, et s'était tellement lui! L'aura de son adversaire était plus sombre, plus tourmenté, elle était verte striée de noir et de rouge sang mais elle n'avait pas la même beauté, c'était une beauté froide, frigorifiante, elle n'avait rien de plaisant à regarder au contraire, on préférait nettement détourner les yeux.

Les deux adversaires avaient de nombreuses blessures sur le corps même du pied de la colline où il se trouvait on pouvait comprendre que les deux hommes étaient à bout et que le duel ne continuerait plus très longtemps, mais ils étaient dans le même état, ils lançaient sorts sur sorts les encaissant, ne prenant même plus la peine de les éviter car cela leur usait plus d'énergie encore. De là où il était, il ne perçut plus un mouvement pendant au moins une bonne minute mais il perçut la colère sur le visage de Harry et surtout dans son aura, celle-ci était bien plus noire et bien plus puissante encore qu'une minute auparavant, il distingua alors une lumière blanche précisément à l'emplacement de la main droite de son ami, il ne réalisa que bien plus tard qu'il avait invoqué une épée et qu'il l'avait directement enfoncé, sans le moindre sourcillement, dans la poitrine de son adversaire ne lui laissant pas le temps d'esquiver et le coup le tua instantanément, il s'écroula sur l'herbe la teinte, là aussi, d'un rouge sang.

En bas de la pente, il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa joie, qu'il vu son ami s'écroulait lui aussi, il resta paralysé de terreur, son aura avait totalement disparue et il ne se relevait plus.

«-HARRY! NON!» Cria Draco Malfoy quand il s'aperçut de se que cela signifiait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce rien qu'un pas qu'une lumière aveuglante apparu à l'endroit à se trouver Harry et le cadavre de Voldemort. C'était une lumière d'un noir éclatant, on aurait dit que les ténèbres s'étaient rassemblées en un point bien précis, sur le corps d'Harry et cela ne rassura en rien Draco mais il était comme stupéfié, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste en direction de son ami.

**OoO **

Une lumière aveuglante lui arracha un gémissement quand il entrouvrit un œil, il recommença après quelques secondes ne se souvenant pas exactement où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il se redressa péniblement, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et à en voir les lambeaux de tissus et les coupures sur ses avant-bras, le reste de son corps devait porter des marques similaires, il commença à se souvenir vaguement d'un cri de douleur et d'une épée et alors le souvenir se fit bien plus net, il se souvenait parfaitement être entré dans une colère noire après de terribles insultes de la part de Voldemort concernant ses parents, il n'avait pas réussi à rester calme et le reste de sa magie avait prit le contrôle, il se rappela avoir invoqué l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et d'avoir, sans aucun remords, transpercé Voldemort. Il se souvint de la joie qu'il avait ressentit lors de cet acte, il était enfin libre et toute sa colère s'évanouie d'un seul coup comme si cette pensée était la source d'une incroyable et intense joie: il était enfin libre!

Il regarda autour de lui mais tout était d'un blanc éclatant et ce blanc était vraiment trop agressif pour ses pauvres yeux. Il décida que pour ne pas empirer son état, il ferait mieux de fermer ses yeux.

«- Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé», dit une voix froide, glaciale.

On l'aurait dit dénuée de tous sentiments et s'était peut-être bien le cas.

Harry se retourna brusquement, bien trop brusquement pour ses pauvres muscles. Il poussa un long gémissement mais parvint tout de même à regarder l'inconnu. Il avait de courts cheveux d'un noir de jais, bien plus profond que les siens et ses yeux était encore plus noirs que les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Il portait un ensemble noir, un pantalon et une chemise, mais il y avait bien plus étonnant que son regard ténébreux et froid ou que son visage impassible où on ne lisait aucun sentiment, cet 'homme' avait deux longues ailes semblables à celle d'un corbeau mais bien plus imposantes et bien plus magnifiques.

«- Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je?» Demanda alors Harry voulant savoir quel était cet endroit.

«- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance et où vous êtes n'en a pas plus!Mais il y a une question que vous devriez me poser!» Lui répondit-il en souriant, bien que le sourire n'avait rien de franchement sympathique mais il n'était pas cruel non plus, ce qui rassura un tant soit peu Harry, il y avait chez cet 'être' quelque chose d'effrayant, de part son visage impassible et son maintien droit et fier mais aussi quelque chose de rassurant dans son regard quand celui-ci vous transperçait et fouillait au plus profond de vous.

«- Je considère que cela à pourtant de l'importance! Donc je désire des réponses», déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait incontestable.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de faire effet sur ce bloc de glace. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques minutes et Harry usa de toute sa volonté pour faire face à ce regard mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de force physique et sa volonté avait déjà été utilisée lors du combat final. Il finit par détourner le regard et son interlocuteur prit la parole.

«- Bien, je constate que tu as autant de volonté que je le pensais même plus vu le combat que tu viens de terminer bien que tu aies payé de ta vie», constata-t-il.

«- Payer de ma vie?» Questionna alors Harry, inquiet.

«- A ton avis, où peux-tu bien être?»

«- Si je le savais, je ne vous aurez pas poser cette question il y a quelques minutes seulement», commença Harry mais devant le regard qu'il lui lança, il préféra continuer directement: «Je suis sensé être encore sur à Poudlard juste à côté du corps de Voldemort mais, et je doute me tromper, je suis convaincu de ne plus y être!»

«- Et bien, tu te trompes, ton corps est bien dans ce parc près de l'homme que tu as tué mais ton esprit lui a quitté ton corps quand je t'ai appelé.»

Voyant qu'Harry avait l'intention de le couper, il poursuivit:

«-Harry, tu n'as pas survécu aux blessures que t'as infligé Voldemort, en ce moment même tu es mort! Mais si j'ai décidé de t'appeler et de part ce fait, briser les règles célestes, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire, je te laisse continuer à vivre si tu décides de te battre à ma place.»

«Je m'explique! Je m'appelle Lucifer et je suis un démon de niveau supérieur. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous rendre sur Terre ni de parler avec des simples humains mais IL a décidé que ses règles ne LE concernaient plus. IL veut envahir tous les mondes et mettre toutes les espèces sous son contrôle. IL est beaucoup plus puissant qu'aucun humain et bien plus que tous les démons…»

«- Alors pourquoi me dire tout cela. Si je ne peux rien y faire, pourquoi me dire qu'un démon va venir pour tout détruire?» Demanda Harry ne comprenant rien à cette histoire, il était sensé être mort et un démon venait lui parler 'd'il ne savait quoi'!

«- Je déteste que l'on m'interrompe!» Lança Lucifer d'une voix polaire en regardant Harry avec un regard froid.

Celui ne cilla pas, Harry avait comprit que d'une façon ou d'une, ce démon avait besoin de lui.

«- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je te ramène à la vie à une condition tu protège ton monde de Lui.»

«- Mais comment voulez-vous me faire revivre? Et vous m'avez dit qu'aucun humain ne pourrait LE battre.»

«- Tu ne retournera pas sur Terre en tant que simple humain, tu possèderas des pouvoirs en plus: mes pouvoirs. Tu auras alors le pouvoir de Le battre. Acceptes-tu ou préfères-tu voir ton monde périr?» Expliqua Lucifer avec un petit sourire ironique sachant que jamais ce simple homme ne laisserait son monde et ses amis être détruit, il avait bien trop de sentiments, c'était quelque chose que Lucifer ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi risquait mille tortures et douleurs pour des autres. Bizarre! «- J'accepte! Mais comment…»

«- Bien!»

Lucifer leva ses mains et en posa une sur le cœur d'Harry et l'autre derrière sa nuque, il commença une litanie dans une langue que Harry ne comprenait et ne connaissait absolument pas. Il ressentit une vague de chaleur envahir tout son corps et se concentrer ensuite à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son cœur, puis il sentait une puissance entrer en lui et couler dans ses veines, il se sentit alors terriblement fort même indestructible, cette force se concentra soudain dans ses omoplates et Harry ressentit soudain une intense douleur, mille fois pire que le plus puissant des Doloris et Harry hurla pour que cela s'arrête, après les deux minutes qui durèrent pour Harry des heures, la douleur diminua mais il la sentait toujours en lui. Il regarda Lucifer ne comprenant pas la cause de cette souffrance, il vit alors les yeux de Lucifer briller d'une façon étrange en regardant derrière son dos, il tourna doucement la tête et aperçut des ailes noires comme celles du démon, il devina qu'il ne devait plus être tout à fait humain et loin de s'offusquer ou d'avoir peur, il était même plutôt content, pas qu'il est envie d'être différent juste que cette nouvelle partie qu'il sentait naître en lui ne le dérangeait pas.

«- A bientôt Harry Potter.»

Et une lumière noire aveuglante l'entoura, il eut la sensation de tomber dans un immense puit sans fond et il eut peur du choc, mais il n'y eut pas de choc, il se redressa en sursaut et reconnu le parc de Poudlard et le corps de Voldemort à côté de lui, rien ne semblait avoir changer pourtant il était partie pendant une heure, la bataille aurait déjà du être fini.

«- Que s'est-il passé, Harry?» Demanda alors la voix de Draco Malfoy essoufflé.

«- Si seulement je le savais vraiment moi-même…» Murmura Harry en se levant.

* * *

Tous commentaires, toutes critiques, tous conseils sont les bienvenues mêmes les messages d'encouragement. J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu! Merci

Lyana


	2. Chapitre 1: Préparation

**Mi-Ange, Mi-Démon.

* * *

**

**Auteur**: Lyana.

**Titre**: Mi-Ange, Mi-Démon!

**Résumé**: L'histoire se déroule trois ans après la bataille finale où Harry a vaincu Voldemort à jamais. Il vit une vie tranquille avec sa femme, jusqu'au jour où…

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, enfin le premier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi et j'espère recevoir pleins de reviews surtout que ça ne prend pas plus d'une minute ! Bref, je dois surtout vous dire que vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre sans l'aide de Fitz of Amber qui perd beaucoup de temps à me corriger, car je fais énormément de fautes d'orthographes ! En plus, elle m'aide à me remotiver quand je n'ai plus d'idées ! Merci beaucoup à elle et cette histoire et pour elle. J'espère qu'elle lui plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre I** : Préparation.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année voyageait rapidement d'un out à l'autre d'un grand salon, d'un blanc immaculé. Dans le salon était installé un sofa pour deux personnes ainsi que deux fauteuils entourant une table basse. La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils et son regard violet s'accrocha à la cheminée en face d'elle, bien qu'elle se fût assise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler jusqu'à se qu'un gros matou au pelage noir viennent sauter sur ses genoux et la détourne des son impatience, car elle était très impatience tout dans son comportement le prouvait. Elle finit par abandonner voyant que son chat avait décidé de rester sur ses genoux et qu'il réclamait un peu d'attention, elle le caressa mais continua obstinément à regarder les flammes rougeoyantes.

La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté droit et possédait des yeux violets très expressifs, pour l'instant ils reflétaient une grande impatience, elle ne portait qu'un jeans bleu et un chemisier beige. La pièce semblait figée, seul le mouvement continu de sa main et le ronronnement perpétuel du chat prouvaient le contraire mais elle ne faisait plus aucun autre mouvement et même ses yeux étaient fixés sur un endroit bien précis, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et réfléchir à de nombreuses choses.

Un bruit retentit et brisa le silence de la pièce, la femme ne pu empêcher une exclamation de surprise de franchir ses lèvres et elle se leva si précipitamment que son chat ne pu que remercier ses réflexes félins lorsqu'il atterrit tout de même sur ses pattes. Elle alla se placer sur le côté droit de la cheminée ne se préoccupant absolument pas de son chat qui quitta la pièce vexé. Le bruit était caractéristique d'une arrivée en cheminette d'ailleurs les flammes devenues verte prouvaient que l'appartement n'appartenait pas à une personne normale, non l'appartement avait été acheté par un jeune couple de sorcier, les photos mouvantes dispersées dans le salon et le bout de bois qui ressemblait vaguement à une baguette magique le démontrait.

D'ailleurs l'arrivant ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée, il se dépoussiéra rapidement, ne laissant aucune poussière entacher son costume de marque et il salua la maîtresse des lieux.

«- Neela, quelle joie de te revoir ! Je vois que tu es toujours aussi ravissante, si pas plus encore ! » Complimenta-t-il de manière séductrice.

Il avait dans la vingtaine lui aussi avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds presque blancs descendant jusqu'à ses oreilles et des yeux hypnotisant d'une couleur grise métallique.

«- Les avantages du mariage, je suppose », lança la dites Neela d'une façon qui se voulait innocente mais son sourire montrait bien que ce n'était pas une phrase en l'air et que cette phrase servait d'avertissement pour l'invité.

« Bien sûr, j'ai disons… momentanément oublié ce petit détail. Explique-moi encore pourquoi est ce que tu as choisi ce sombre crétin de Griffondor trop courageux alors que tu aurais pu avoir le plus beau et le plus rusé des leaders des Serpentards ! » Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, qui, habituellement faisait craquer toutes les filles.

«- Simplement parce que ce 'crétin de Griffondor trop courageux' est l'homme le plus beau, le plus généreux, le plus gentil, le plus aimant, le plus sexy, le plus… » Commença Neela en se laissant emporter par l'image de son mari, elle avait les yeux dans le vide et ils pétillaient de milles feux et elle avait une sourire radieux sur le visage.

«- Je pense avoir compris le principal, merci ! » Coupa le jeune blond, un sourire ironique ayant remplacé l'ancien.

«- Je te signale, petit blondinet, que c'est toi qui voulait une réponse. De toute façon, je n'aurais sûrement jamais rien éprouvé de ce genre pour toi, même sans mon mari, » dit Neela en le regardant avec un grand sourire, elle sourit de plus belle quand elle le vit se renfrogné.

«- Et pourquoi donc, alors que je suis terriblement puissant et merveilleusement beau ? »

«- Justement, tu n'es qu'un vil Serpentard, séducteur incontrôlable, beaucoup trop vantard et tu te contentes rarement d'une conquête à la fois, Draco Malfoy ! » Répondit Neela en souriant devant le portrait qu'elle venait de faire à son ami.

Le dit Draco Malfoy se mit à sourire devant cette description de lui qui était sans nul doute tout à fait exacte, mais il était loin de s'offenser pour cette liste de soi-disant défauts qu'il trouvait de son point de vue tout à fait charmant. Il aimait varier les plaisirs et cela concernait surtout les femmes bien qu'il ait été fidèle à chacune d'entre elles. Il aimait ennuyer son amie sachant à quel point elle était amoureuse de son mari et lui ne ressentait que de l'amitié et beaucoup de fraternité pour elle mais il adorait plaisanter sur ce sujet et c'était devenu une habitude depuis quelques années maintenant.

«- Et bien, Neela tu as une bien basse estime de moi. Il faudrait d'ailleurs la changer mais je suppose que cette description vient de ton cher mari, il doit être bien jaloux de moi pour inventer pareils mensonges ! »

«- Sache Malfoy, que je ne serais jamais jaloux de toi. Et que cette si véridique description de toi ne vient malheureusement pas de moi mais bien de _ma _femme », dit un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, possédant des mèches dorées et argentées, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses épaules musclées.

Il avait de magnifiques yeux émeraude avec des fils dorés dansant, il avait une bonne carrure et sous son T-shirt blanc on voyait nettement apparaître de fins muscles bien dessinés à chacun de ses pas en direction de Neela. On voyait qu'il essayait de rester sérieux après sa phrase mais les commissures de ses lèvres remontaient pour former un petit sourire.

«- Deviendrais-tu possessif, mon cher Harry ? » Questionna Draco en s'avançant vers Harry qui tenait maintenant Neela, sa femme, par la taille.

«- Ranges tes griffes, Dray. Dis moi plutôt se qui t'amène dans mon humble appartement », demanda Harry en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et son ami lui manquait.

«- Je sais bien que je t'ai terriblement manqué mais là tu m'étouffes ! C'est pas que je serais triste d'être débarrasser de toi mais pas de cette façon ! » Lança ironiquement Draco en se détachant de son ami non sans un sourire.

«- Et bien tu vas vite être débarrassé de moi et pouvoir draguer tranquillement ma femme car je viens de recevoir un appel de la clinique. Je dois y aller plus tôt à cause d'un mauvais diagnostic ou je ne sais quoi. »

Il se tourna vers Neela et dit :

« -Je pense revenir vers 5h, je suis désolé de devoir partir mais c'est … »

«- Important, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que si la clinique t'appelle c'est que ça l'est ! »

Elle l'embrassa et le laissa filler.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Draco pour lui dire au revoir et sorti rapidement

de l'appartement.

«- Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Neela ? » Demanda Draco voyant que son amie s'était bizarrement décontracter dès que son mari avait quitté la pièce.

«- Nous sommes le 30 Juillet, Dray. Demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, il va avoir 20 ans et je lui prépare une surprise mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour tout organiser. » Résuma Neela en s'asseyant dans le divan et en invitant son ami à en faire de même, ce qu'il fit en lui promettant son aide.

«- Et que lui organises-tu ? »

«- Et bien je pensais inviter tous ses anciens amis ainsi que ceux qu'on s'est fait ici ! Mais il faudrait tenir Harry à l'écart de l'appartement toute la journée car je vais devoir agrandir l'appartement et le décorer. »

«- Tu as une idée pour que je le garde hors de chez lui pendant toute une journée sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose, parce que moi j'ai rien ! » Dit Draco, mais comme il connaissait Neela elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé un service si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

«- Et bien, j'ai bien une petite idée mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, je pense simpl… » Commença nerveusement Neela en regardant ses souliers pour ne pas croiser le regard argenté de son ami.

«- Bon quelle est cette idée qui ne va, vu ta tête, pas me plaire ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

«- Et bien, voilà… »

«- Ne tourne pas autour du sujet, Neela, tu n'es pas douée pour ça. » Dit Draco, la coupant encore une fois.

«- Bien, je sais que Harry voudrait revoir Poudlard et je pensais que tu pourrais lui proposer de venir avec toi là-bas pour revoir le château et les nouveaux occupants, je sais qu'il est toujours très célèbre en Angleterre pour avoir tuer Voldemort et toi aussi tu l'es car tu as envoyé énormément de Mangemort à Azkaban dont ton père. » Expliqua Neela en finissant sa tirade son regard violet perçant les prunelles grises de son interlocuteur.

«- Pfff, Neela quand tu as ce regard là, tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à te résister. J'inviterais donc Harry à passer la journée là-bas. » Soupira Draco en se levant pour reprendre la poudre de cheminette direction « Nuages écarlates », c'était ainsi que ce nommé le manoir où vivait Draco et ses conquêtes d'une nuit.

«- Merci, je vais envoyé les invitations en précisant bien que c'est une surprise, vous ne devez pas rentré avant 6h, est ce que ça ira ? »

«- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas Neela, je prendrais soin de ton mari. » Se moqua Draco en lui fessant la bise.

«- Prends soin de toi aussi Draco, je sais ce que représente cet endroit pour toi. »

Il ne répondit rien et disparut rapidement dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Neela soupira en s'installant confortablement sur son bureau et elle commença à écrire le premier exemplaire des invitations, réfléchissant à son idée qu'ils retournent tous les deux à Poudlard après toutes ses années

Seulement ses pensées dérivèrent rapidement sur un autre sujet bien plus important pour elle : son mari. Harry, le légendaire survivant, celui qui avait à jamais éliminer le monde de Voldemort, cet homme exceptionnel et elle s'étaient mariés il y a un an et c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse que lorsque son homme, avec qui elle vivait depuis deux ans avant cela, lui avait demandé sa main. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la bataille finale, elle venait de New York dans le seul but de suivre un stage d'Auror avancé et elle s'était retrouvé en fonction à Pré-Au-Lard avec un Auror chargeait de l'évaluer, ils n'étaient là que depuis deux minutes que des Mangemorts attaquèrent, ils allèrent prêter main forte aux professeurs et aux élèves qui se battaient déjà contre l'armée tout entière de Voldemort, celui-ci en prise avec Harry, ce qu'elle appris plus tard seulement.

Il y avait eu énormément de morts cette nuit-là et parmi eux son instructeur. Elle avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et avait fait la connaissance d'Hermione Granger avec qui elle s'était rapidement liée d'amitié, de Blaise Zabini avec qui Hermione avait une relation ainsi que d'Harry Potter. Harry et elle s'étaient réconforté mutuellement, lui parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un et que ça lui pesait sur la conscience et elle parce qu'elle se s'entait coupable de la mort de son instructeur, qui n'aurait pas dû être à Pré-Au-Lard cette soirée là, et de la mort des étudiants qu'elle n'avait pas su protéger alors que s'était sensé être sa futur fonction. Ils s'étaient par la suite revue en de nombreuse occasions et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, puis un an après Neela avait dû retourner à New York, son père étant grièvement malade et Harry l'avait suivi, elle avait repris la veille librairie de son père et avait continuer à intervenir en temps qu'Auror lorsque des Mangemorts en liberté attaqués. Harry, lui, avait continué ses études de Médico-mage et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une année à faire avant de pouvoir exercer sa profession. Cela fessait plus de deux ans qu'ils vivent ensemble à New York et plus d'un an et demi qu'ils étaient mariés, ce fut d'ailleurs le plus beau jour de sa vie.

**OoO**

«- Draco, pourquoi cette idée subite d'aller à Poudlard ? Nous n'y avons pas remis les pieds depuis cette nuit-là et tu connais comme moi les raisons de cette décision ! », Dit Harry._ Ils n'y ont plus remis les pieds à cause de la « mort » momentané de Harry et de sa rencontre avec Lucifer qu'il avait raconté à Dray. _

Harry prenait tranquillement son déjeuné avec Neela quand Draco était arrivé avec l'idée de l'emmener à Poudlard durant toute la journée pour revoir le château et les anciens habitants.

«- Oui, mais les raisons ne sont plus d'actualité, n'est ce pas Harry ? » Demanda Draco avec sous-entendu.

Neela les avait quittés après l'arrivée de Draco, elle était encore en pyjama et devait faire des courses avec une de ses amies.

«- En effet, ce n'est plus d'actualité. » Insista Harry avec un regard entendu vers la porte de la salle de bain. « Mais, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi y retourner, je ne vis plus là-bas Draco, j'ai tourné la page. »

«- Mais Poudlard te manque, comme il me manque à moi aussi ! C'est normal Harry, pendant sept années, il a été notre foyer, le seul endroit où on se sentait bien, où on se sentait libre. On a aimé ses habitants et ils nous manquent encore, il me manque encore, Rogue me manque, Blaise aussi. Depuis combien de temps ne les as-tu plus vu Harry ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus vu Hermy ? » Questionna Draco en se plaçant devant Harry et en le regardant de ses yeux argentés.

«- Bien sûr, Poudlard me manque mais mon foyer, c'est ici maintenant avec Neela et son gros matou ! Je n'ai plus besoin de Poudlard pour me sentir libre, je le suis. Hermione me manque beaucoup et je compte bien la revoir mais pas là-bas ! »

«- Pourquoi pas Harry, tu me dit avoir tourné la page mais tu ne te sent pas capable d'y retourner. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il y a un souci dans ton raisonnement ? », dit ironiquement Draco.

«- Mon raisonnement est très bon, je ne veux pas y retourner même si Poudlard et ses occupants me manque ! » Lança furieusement Harry, blessé dans sa fierté.

«- Pourquoi Harry ? » Demanda simplement Draco, ne voulant pas braquer son ami.

«- Parce que je ne veux pas les revoir, je ne veux pas me rappeler encore une fois que Ron est mort cette nuit là, que Dumbledore n'est plus le directeur et que McGonagall n'est plus la directrice de Gryffondor. Je ne veux pas me souvenir que je ne suis qu'un assassin. » Murmura Harry, ses yeux émeraudes accroché à ceux de Draco, exprimant toute sa tristesse face à ses souvenirs.

«- Harry, tu n'es pas un assassin ! Tu en même loin, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, tu as fait ce qu'on te demandait de faire et personne ne pourra jamais dire que tu es un meurtrier, ce serait totalement stupide. Harry grâce à toi depuis trois ans les sorciers et les moldus vivent en paix, ils ne craignent plus rien, ils réapprennent à être heureux et toi aussi tu dois apprendre à l'être ! Malheureusement tu sais comme moi que tu ne le seras jamais entièrement tant que tu n'auras pas réellement tiré un trait sur ton passé. », dit Neela qui avait entendu la dernière phrase de son mari en sortant de la salle de bain et elle ne pouvait pas accepter que même trois ans après, il se considère encore comme un assassin.

«- Neela a raison et tu le sais bien. Et pour que tu acceptes ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là, tu dois y retourner et affronter ton passé, une fois pour toute ! » Expliqua Draco en s'approchant de son ami pour le soutenir.

«- Mais toi Draco, tu as autant de souvenirs pénibles là-bas que moi, pourquoi veux-tu y retourné ? », demanda-t-il en évitant de trop penser à sa dernière phrase.

«- Parce que je dois accepter le fait que j'ai tué mon père, bien que ce fut ce que je désirais depuis de longues années, les répercutions ne furent pas exactement ce que l'adolescent que j'étais espérer. »

«- Qu'avais-tu espérer ? » Questionna Neela en se plaçant dans les bras de son mari.

«- J'avais espérer l'oublier, que sa mort me permettrais d'être complètement libre, moi et ma mère, mais ce n'est pas le cas, son influence est toujours présente, elle a tué ma mère à petit feu et elle continu à ruiner la réputation de mon nom, même sa mort n'y change rien ! » expliqua Draco.

«- Bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Vous ne pouvez plus y échapper, vous avez encore trop de souvenirs difficiles là-bas et vous devez les affronter. »

«- Oui, tu as raison chérie. Autant y aller aujourd'hui je suppose ! » Accepta finalement Harry.

«- Bien. Faites tout de même attention à vous deux ! » Conseilla Neela en serrant son ami dans ses bras et en embrassant tendrement son mari alors qu'ils quittaient tout les deux l'appartement direction : Poudlard.

**OoO**

« Le parc de Poudlard n'a pas réellement changer en trois ans, les dommages que la guerre avait causée, ont été tous réparé et le château reste toujours aussi majestueux et puissant que dans mes souvenirs », pensa Harry alors qu'ils venaient de transplaner derrière les nouvelles barrières de protection et qu'ils contemplaient Poudlard de loin.

Aucun des deux ne faisaient le moindre geste pour ouvrir le portail qui était la dernière étape, après ils ne pourraient malheureusement plus faire marche arrière et ils devraient affronter leurs passé qui déjà ressurgissait devant leurs yeux.

«- Bien, je suppose que maintenant, ils nous font entrer ! » Lança Harry en essayant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.

«- Oui, je suppose ! Mais même en pensant ça, mes jambes n'ont qu'une envie de s'enfuir en courant ! » Ironisa Draco en ouvrant les grilles en fer.

Lorsque les grilles furent ouvertes, ils hésitèrent encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Harry décide de faire le premier pas, ils s'avancèrent alors et parcoururent le parc vers le château. Ils évitèrent de s'attarder trop longtemps sachant tous les deux, qu'aucun deux ne voulaient revivre cette nuit-là. Ils croisèrent Hagrid qui fit tomber son arbalète avec grand fracas quand il se rendit compte que c'était bien Harry qui se trouvait dans le parc. Il courut jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras en le soulevant dans les airs, bloquant par la même occasion la respiration de son ancien élève.

«- Hagrid… moi… étouffé… » Articula difficilement Harry son visage virant doucement au rouge.

«- Oh, excuse moi, Harry. Mais je suis si content de te revoir, ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es plus venu à Poudlard, tes amis commençaient à désespérer de te revoir ici ! » Expliqua Hagrid, profondément ému.

«- Ca fait trois ans Hagrid, ce n'est pas si long ! Et puis, je suis là aujourd'hui et je compte bien aller les voir avec Draco. »

«- Oh, bonjour Malfoy. Hermione sera ravie de te revoir, tu sais qu'elle a menacé d'aller à New York pour te dire ce qu'elle pensait de ton absence. D'ailleurs, je crois que Malfoy a eu une de ses visites, il y a peu. » Dit Hagrid en se tenant vers Draco, suivi d'Harry qui semblait surpris.

«- En effet, elle est venue me voir il y a deux semaines en plein milieu de la nuit, elle parlait tellement vite que j'ai eu du mal à la comprendre mais les mots principaux étaient : Harry, New York, pas vu, longtemps. J'en ai déduit qu'elle voulait te revoir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer que Blaise l'avait ramené chez eux et, j'espère pour lui, endormi ! » Raconta Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans le château.

«- C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour qu'on revienne à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? Pour Hermione ? » Demanda Harry.

«- Oui, on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a vu une folle furieuse débarquée en plein milieu de la nuit avec son mari derrière qui souriait, de son air « je m'en fous royalement que mon ami soit réveillé à 3 heures du matin à cause de mon incompétence à tenir ma femme dans mon lit ! » ! » Mentit Draco en s'arrêtant dans le hall, à discuter, ils n'avaient pas remarqués que Hagrid était rester dans le parc et qu'ils étaient entré dans Poudlard après trois ans, leur pas les ayant guidé tout naturellement, comme avant. Ils restèrent plantés là, à regarder autour deux comme s'ils venaient de voir, ou de revoir, une apparition, ils demeurèrent là, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation de joie les fasse sursauté et qu'une touche de cheveux bruns viennent se placer devant son champ de vision.

«- Oh, Harry, je suis si contente de te revoir, cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu, tu m'as manqué vraiment, je perdais vraiment l'espoir de te revoir à Poudlard pourtant je savais que cet endroit te manquer ! » Sanglota Hermione dans l'épaule de son ami.

«- Et oui Hermione, même plus d'un an après, tu reste la même et tu continues à avoir raison à chaque fois ! Tu m'as manqué aussi Hermy. » Avoua Harry à sa meilleure amie en l'écartant doucement de ses bras pour la regarder.

C'était vrai, maintenant qu'il était de retour, il comprenait à quel point cet endroit lui avait manqué et son amie aussi. Ce n'était certes plus son foyer mais c'était un endroit où il pourrait toujours ce sentir en sécurité malgré tout les combats, Poudlard était toujours debout et il le resterait encore bien longtemps !


	3. Note

Voilà, je ne compte plus continuer cette fiction. J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne peux le faire.

C'est pourquoi, dans mon compte, vous allez trouver une note qui explique la raison de mon abandon. Dans cette note, vous pourrez aussi me contacter si vous voulez continuer d'écrire cette histoire à ma place, ce que j'apprécierais vraiment. Parce que je voudrais réellement que cette histoire ait un jour une fin !

Désolée pour tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour réaliser que je ne pourrais finir moi-même cette histoire !

J'espère avoir des nouvelles rapidement.

Lyana. 


End file.
